CARAMBAR
by The girl of the World
Summary: Et si l'humour pouvait s'apprendre? Quelques personnes sauteraient immédiatement sur l'occasion.


Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue ! Me voici de retour pour une fanfiction 100% humour. Sur ce coup-ci, j'ai voulu déstresser et quoi de mieux que d'écrire une nouvelle fanfiction !

Donc voilà. Et je voulais aussi faire intervenir Castiel. Je me suis rendue compte que dans mes fanfictions qui sont prêtes à être publiée, il apparaît très peu. Très très peu. Alors le voilà de retour tout en superpuissance. Ou pas. A vous de juger. Et la marque ne m'appartient pas.

Sur toutes ces bonnes paroles, bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

* * *

><p><strong>C.A.R.A.M.B.A.R.<strong>

-Bon. Castiel, écoute bien. Il suffit de ne pas trop réfléchir, d'accord ? Il faut dire la première chose qui te vient à l'esprit. Si tu ne connais pas la réponse, c'est normal. C'est fait comme ça.

L'ange hocha la tête. Il était fier que Dean face attention à son éducation même si le fait d'être pris en charge lui donnait l'impression de ne pas dépasser les cinq ans humains.

-J'ai compris. Tu peux commencer.

Dean s'éclaircit la voix. Il lut la question dans sa tête. Il n'y avait rien de compliquer, aucun mot à chercher dans le dictionnaire. C'était basique. Même un morveux de maternelle pouvait le faire.

Il regarda Castiel dans les yeux. Après tout, c'était Castiel. Il poussa un soupir bref et posa la question. Il redoutait déjà la réponse.

-Que dit un oignon lorsqu'il se fait mal ?

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté.

Dean savait que c'était fichu.

Voyant que l'ange ne laissait passer aucun son entre ses lèvres entrouvertes, l'aîné passa une main sur son visage d'une façon consternée.

Il le fixa avec la main recouvrant sa bouche tout en redoutant le moment où Castiel reprendrait conscience. Ce fut soudain et déroutant.

-Je ne comprend pas. Un oignon ne parle pas. Ce n'est même pas un être humain. Il n'est pas doté de la faculté de parler. À moins que je n'en sois pas informé. Les anges encore au Paradis ont pu me cacher certaines informations si cela est nécessaire.

Heureusement que Dean était assis. Il aurait ri, ri jusqu'à en perdre le souffle et à rouler au sol, si ça n'avait pas été Castiel. Il lut une dernière fois le morceau de papier un peu froissé. Il n'avait pas besoin de le retourner pour connaître la réponse.

-Ail. Il dit ail. Comme quand on a mal, on dit aïe.

Il se passa une main sur le visage une nouvelle fois et tenta de se souvenir pourquoi il avait commencé à faire ça. Pourquoi enseigner l'humour au seul ange qui ne la comprend pas ?

-Castiel, le but d'une blague, c'est de ne rien pendre au sérieux. C'est juste un jeu de mot. Pas la parole de Dieu !

La tête toujours penchée, il ne quitta pas le chasseur des yeux, des yeux très bleus, d'un bleu...

Bon, il pouvait faire un nouvel essai. Après tout, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

-On va essayer autre chose.

Il tira un autre bonbon au caramel du paquet et le déroula sans se presser. Il pouvait presque deviner la suite des événements. Dean allait lui raconter la blague inscrite sur le papier d'emballage et Castiel philosopherait une nouvelle fois.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de mâcher un instant la barre de caramel pour en savourer le goût et adoucir la torture psychologique que Castiel allait lui infliger.

-Quelles sont les trois lettres de l'alphabet qui bougent le plus ?

« _Non ! Pitié Cass, recommence pas !_ » pensa-t-il si fort que l'ange ne l'entendit pas. Il était trop concentré sur la colle que venait de lui poser Dean. D'ailleurs, il permit à celui-ci de profiter de sa réflexion.

-Je ne comprend pas. De quel alphabet est-il question ? S'agit-il de l'alphabet arabe ou hébreu. Ou peut-être l'auteur de cette blague connaît-il l'énochien ? Quoique je n'ai jamais entendu parler de problème à propos de lettres qui bougent. Ou alors, il s'agit d'un sous-entendu. Dans ce cas, ce n'est plus l'alphabet qui pose problème mais le verbe utilisé. Je ne comprends pas la référence utilisé. Peut-être que...

-AJT.

-Pardon ?

-AJT.

-Agité ? Je ne pense pas qu'il n'y est que trois lettres dans ce mot. Mes compétences en mathématiques sont assez développées pour prouver qu'il y a exactement cinq lettres. Pas une de moins.

A bout de force, l'aîné reposa son dos contre le dossier de la chaise. Il ne savait pas comment se sortir de cette embrouille. Pourtant ça semblait être une bonne idée. Au moins ses blagues ne tomberaient plus à l'eau lorsque Castiel serait son seul auditoire.

Malheureusement ça ne risquait pas d'arriver avant longtemps.

Voyant le désespoir s'afficher dans son regard, Castiel devait réagir. Il se donnait pourtant du mal pour comprendre l'humour humain ! Mais rien à faire, les références humaines étaient bien trop différentes de celles qu'on lui avait appris.

-Je pourrai te raconter une blague angélique ? Peut-être qu'ainsi, tu comprendras notre humour et tu pourras trouver des blagues qui y ressemblent.

Dean écouta la proposition et la trouva intéressante. Il pourra ainsi l'adapter petit à petit à son style d'humour. Il se remit dans le fond de son fauteuil et croisa les bras.

-D'accord. Alors vas-y.

Un sourire s'affichait déjà sur ses lèvres.

-Un cupidon rencontre un archange et ne finit pas carbonisé.

Il ricana franchement. Castiel avait apparemment compris sa propre blague. Dean le regardait comme si il y avait une suite, comme si il allait lui dire que tout ça venait d'un mec au bout du rouleau qui avait avalé un champignon hallucinogène.

Castiel perçut le malaise du chasseur. Il réprima un nouveau rire.

-C'est..

-...plus drôle en énochien. Oui, je sais.

Un silence gênant s'installa dans le bunker. Castiel parut d'abord surpris que Dean finisse sa phrase. Puis, son visage passa par l'incompréhension, la perplexité, la gêne, la tristesse et il se mit à bouder.

Premièrement, Dean ne comprenait pas sa blague. C'était assez embarrassant comme ça.

Deuxièmement, il se moquait de lui. Ce n'était pas sa faute si il ne comprenait pas l'énochien. Il avait dû faire avec le peu de vocabulaire de sa langue maternelle.

Troisièmement, si il ne comprenait pas l'effort que faisait l'ange pour s'intégrer, alors il n'avait plus besoin de lui adresser la parole.

Voilà !

L'aîné comprit que Castiel boudait mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il n'allait pas hurler de rire pour quelque chose qui n'avait aucun sens. En tout cas, pour lui.

Reprenant sa bière en main et en en buvant quelques gouttes, le Winchester essaya de passer le temps tout en cherchant en vain une solution à l'état de Castiel. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de réparer un ange qui boudait. Surtout si cet ange était Castiel.

Il lui proposa donc en vain une bière, d'aller faire un tour, d'oublier toute cette histoire ou bien de faire quelques recherches pour Sam parti acheter les journaux des villes voisines. Le cadet avait du mal à se détacher du papier journal pour passer au numérique.

D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup (ou de l'élan, à vous de voir), voici le cadet qui rentrait sans passer inaperçu. Il pouvait remercier pour ça la porte du bunker reconnaissable parmi toutes pour son grincement sinistre.

Il ne s'annonça donc pas. Ce n'était vraiment pas la peine. Dans une main, un tas de paperasse voletait au rythme de ses pas, accompagné du bruit caractéristique du froissement du papier journal. Dans la seconde, un sac en plastique sûrement rempli de course.

-En revenant, je t'ai pris des tartes. Trois pour le prix d'une. Tu m'en aurais voulu si j'étais passé à côté.

A cette douce mélodie, l'aîné eut toute de suite l'eau à la bouche. Oublié Castiel et son air boudeur, qui avait disparu d'un coup quand il avait entendu Sam rentrer. Oublié son apprentissage du monde de l'humour. Oublié le fait que Sam devait être de retour depuis trois heures.

Une tarte efface tous les problèmes. Alors trois !

Dean fouilla deux secondes dans le sac que son cadet venait de déposer juste en face de lui. Puis il s'arrêta d'un coup. Quelque chose n'était pas logique. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Il leva les yeux vers son frère qui faisait déjà route vers sa chambre, croyant pouvoir passer à l'abri du radar Dean-Winchester.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Sam s'arrêta net, comme si il venait d'être transformé en un glaçon géant. Et ce même glaçon ne voulait pas fondre prématurément sous le regard brûlant de Dean. Il n'engagea aucun mouvement, espérant de tout cœur qu'il avait imaginé avoir entendu son aîné.

-Sam ?

Là, il dut se tourner pour lui faire face.

-Je répète une dernière fois. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Regrettant déjà amèrement ce qu'il allait dire, Sam se lança.

-J'ai rayé la voiture.

Ce n'était pas la peine de mort qui l'attendait mais une torture jusqu'à la fin des âges. Une torture éternelle pour avoir sacrifié l'unique objet-que-personne-pas-même-Dieu-ne-peut-abîmer-impunément.

Dean prit une grande inspiration insufflée par la surprise d'une telle audace. Il se leva d'un bond, renversant presque la pauvre chaise dont il venait de maltraiter les accoudoirs. Tout avait disparu de son champ de vision. Il n'entendit plus que les cris désespérés de son Impala, son bébé qu'il s'était promis de choyer.

L'aîné se précipita dehors, vers sa chérie, pour constater les dégâts.

Une belle éraflure dessinait le flanc gauche de la Chevrolet. Elle se trouvait au niveau de la porte arrière. Dean s'écroula à ses côtés.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, mon bébé ?! Ne t'en fais pas, je vais tout arranger. Tu seras encore plus belle qu'avant. Je te le promet. Il ne te fera plus jamais de mal.

Sam le regarda caresser la rayure comme on le ferait pour rassurer un enfant. Il aurait dû rester au bunker. Il n'aurait pas dû le suivre pour attendre son châtiment. Il savait que le coup des tartes ne marcherait jamais.

-Tu sais ce qui t'attend, n'est-ce pas Sam ?

Les yeux emplis de colère ne laissaient aucun doute sur la menace à peine voilée. Sam avala difficilement sa salive, de peur de disparaître dans les deux secondes qui suivirent. Il hocha lentement la tête, ne voulant faire aucun geste brusque.

-Je ne te lâcherais pas. Elle devra être comme neuve. Ça te prendra la nuit si il le faut mais tu ne partiras pas jusqu'à ce que cette horreur disparaisse.

Il hocha de nouveau la tête. Il devait trouver un échappatoire et au plus vite. Dean le quitta enfin des yeux pour se focaliser de nouveau sur l'Impala. Sam se permit de respirer tandis que son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime.

Enfin, l'ampoule s'alluma dans ses pensées.

-Tu faisais quoi avec Castiel ?

L'aîné l'entendit mais prit son temps pour lui répondre. Il essayait de faire passer son apprentissage de l'humour pour quelque chose de sérieux.

-J'essaie d'apprendre à Cas ce qu'est l'humour.

Le cadet était réellement étonné. Il se doutait tout de même que ça arriverait un jour ou l'autre mais c'était différent d'y penser et d'être devant le fait accompli.

-Tu crois que c'est le meilleur moyen ? Je veux dire, Castiel n'a aucune référence pour ce qui est question de la musique, des films, des romans ou n'importe quoi d'autre.

-Non. Mais j'ai tenté le coup. J'espère qu'un jour, il pourra faire une blague intelligible de lui-même.

-Bonne chance.

En effet, il en aurait besoin. Après lui avoir raconté tout un tas de blague, une cinquantaine d'après lui, il n'en avait compris le sens d'aucune.

-Je vais lui montrer le Muppet Show, dit l'aîné comme ultime recours. Peut-être qu'avec un contexte ça va l'aider.

-Dean, ce sont des marionnettes. Tu ne crois pas que ça va pas davantage l'embrouiller ?

-Je te laisse t'en charger si tu veux. Après avoir réparé la voiture.

Sam n'y échapperait pas.


End file.
